


A little earlier, A little later

by tenderisthedawn



Series: Tsukikage [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, little bit of angst but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderisthedawn/pseuds/tenderisthedawn
Summary: What happens exactly after Kei and Kageyama day at the beach.





	A little earlier, A little later

**Author's Note:**

> You need to read "Every day, the sun falls into the sea( A little earlier, a little later) to get this. Heh enjoy.

More than a week has passed. That was, time and space- speaking, how much had passed since the volleyball team visited the beach and performed what they pretended it was a "beach training".  
But besides that, nine days had passed since Kei and Kageyama had shared a moment, a very intimate one. Intimate. For God´s sake.  
They sat beside each other, by the beach, sun setting and all that romantic experience, and on top of that whole bonding like a conversation, they confessed something. Behind the whole hostility and passive-aggressiveness, there was, indeed a hidden and mutual liking.  
Maybe a feeling.  
One that, because of the sea and its charms, they shared. And not only the feelings and words they spoke. There was a kiss involved (that was the part Kei was most embarrassed about), maybe not a mouth to mouth kiss but a kiss nevertheless. Kei was speechless.  
and after nine days and counting...they have been avoiding each other's presence.  
Not that they were the closest friends either but, as teammates, it was pretty obvious, what was there to do?  
* Monday and with that the ninth day without a word between Kei and Kageyama. Not a single "hi" or "bye" or even "okay". They didn´t exist in each other´s lives. Until that Monday.  
It was after evening practice. Kei had to close the gym this time as a punishment for being late in the last couple of sessions. Honestly, he was lacking sleep and his biological clock was not a big help. Fair enough to be the last one to leave the gym.  
The last one he thought. Because of course, Kageyama was there, volleyball in hand. He was wearing a weird expression as if he wanted to say something but he couldn't. Kei knew that expression very well.  
He had worn it many times.  
"So..." that's how Kageyama begins. Volleyball dropped. Kei hesitated but ran after the ball.  
"So, what" was his answer. He knew they were the only students at the gym, that did not help. At all.  
"last week at the beach..." Kageyama again, he was looking down and then up, and his eyes always fixed on everything but Kei. Which was funny, and if that beach thing had not happened, and the air wasn't so tense, Kei would have laughed about it.  
"what was that?" he continued. Kei closed his eyes. Breathe, salt, beach, kiss. Kageyama. Compliments. Eyes. Locked Eyes. Blue eyes.  
"I don´t know" Kei replied.  
"You don't know...you don't know" Kageyama blurted. Eyes finally on Kei.  
"Well even if I tried to explain...isn't all on me, right? Because you were there too, and you said things as well, you are not the only one confused and all over the place."  
Both stayed quiet for a moment. Maybe they didn't know how to act, how to confront their emotions, let alone each other.  
Was acting out of impulse a mistake? Did Kei really want to say those things to Kageyama? Was Kageyama feeling what he said? Or were they just alone, and the beach and the mood and the sun made them...act up?  
Kei did not know, and that was scaring him. To death.  
Not having an answer was making him anxious. He was being vulnerable once again, in front of Kageyama.  
Maybe he needed just that. Being boundless.  
"I- I'm all over the place too! But what I said, it's true. I like your eyes. But not only your eyes. I mean, you know what I mean dumbass!"  
Kei did laugh this time, at first Kageyama jolted back but then, he laughed too, softly and more comfortable with what just happened.  
It felt right. They were young after all. The laughing filling the empty room.  
"I like you Tobio, you're..." Kei said still laughing softly. Kageyama opened his eyes.  
"Does this mean..."  
"It doesn't mean anything and it means everything at the same time" Kei assured while fixing his glasses. Soon realizing he needed to close the gym, quick. They had spent so much time talking and confessing and being dumb.  
"Speak Japanese"  
"What I wanted to say is, we are good."  
"Are we?"  
"Yes, but we need to leave soon. It's getting late." Kei said while looking for the keys he is sure put inside his backpack's little pocket.  
"So...just to be sure" Kageyama started. Kei sighed.  
"Hmm," he found the keys and turned his face to see Kageyama, it was late.  
And he's ready to yell at Kageyama because he's silent. But Oh, the first thing he sees is Kageyama's face approaching, moving fast and then his hands, setter's hands moving, fingers on Kei's cheeks, in a tender movement, Kei felt like shaking. Suddenly the sound of waves crashing and dying in the shore drowned his ears.  
Lips on lips. It was a short kiss. A light peck, he had little time to close his eyes and move his hands to take hold on Kageyama's neck, to reciprocate, to say yes and please and I like this, with his lips only.  
For a short second, when Kageyama pulled back just to see Kei opening his eyes, he saw the blush growing on Kei's cheeks.  
"Just to be sure," Kageyama said with a grin  
Kei hated the fondness in his voice when he replied.  
"Just to be sure"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Honestly, I had fun writing it and, I just love these two, and I as the last bit of the previous fic is pretty ambiguous I decided to give it a proper...end, maybe, hopefully. I like ambiguity but some times...this is much needed.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated pls show some love if you liked it.  
find me on twt @haijiloveclub


End file.
